1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device for game apparatus which makes it possible to enjoy a game full of realism in real time on a screen of the game apparatus using a computer by operating an operating member such as an operating key, an operating button, or an operating lever, and to an vibration generating device suitable for use in this input apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a game apparatus has rapidly become widespread in which it is possible to enjoy games on a display screen by operating an operating member such as an operating key, an operating button, or an operating lever in correspondence with a game stored in a computer apparatus beforehand or a game software input for each game (hereinafter simply referred to as a game apparatus). As the software for use in such a game apparatus, various types of software such as a role play type, speed competition type, shooting type, fight/dialogue type, and creating/rearing type software have been conceived.
For example, when storing a game software in an ordinary general use computer beforehand or inputting a game software for each game to use it as a game apparatus, a keyboard, a mouse or the like is used as the input device. In many cases, however, a dedicated game apparatus is used, so that an input device such as a dedicated controller or a joy stick separated from the game apparatus is generally used as the input device to be operated by the person playing the game.
This input device is called a controller having a so-called multiple switch, and has on the upper surface of a substantially rectangular case (or a modification thereof) a cross key, a key top, a selection key, etc., one or two or more button keys being provided on the right-hand and left-hand sides of the front surface. And, on the inner side of the upper surface of the case, there is provided a printed board provided with a contact pattern connected to the cross key, the key top, the selection key, etc. On the inner side of the front surface also, there is provided a printed board provided with a contact pattern connected to each button key. These printed boards are electrically connected to each other, and further, connected to the game apparatus through by a cable through a connector. In some cases, no cable is used, wireless connection to the game apparatus being effected.
To operate this controller, the user holds both sides of the case with the palms of his right and left hands, applies his right thumb to the cross key (or the key top), his left thumb to the key top (or the cross key), and the right and left index fingers and middle fingers to the button keys, and appropriately operates these keys with his fingers in accordance with the progress of the game, thereby enjoying the game projected onto the display screen.
In a controller as described above, a multi-function system is realized to enhance, for example, the realism of the game during operation. For example, a vibrator (vibration generating device) is provided in the case, vibrating the controller and stimulating the sense of touch of the operator.
In many cases, there exists a means for vibrating the controller by combining a vibration with low frequency and high amplitude with a vibration with high frequency and low amplitude, thereby improving the operational sensation.
To obtain, for example, two or more kinds of vibration, a structure is available in which for example, inside a case, at least one vibration motor is provided on either side thereof.
Each of these motors is provided with an eccentric weight whose moment of inertia with respect to the rotating shaft differs, and the rotating shaft of each motor is rotated at a different speed to generate different vibrations.
However, in a construction in which two or more motors are provided as described above, it is necessary to provide wiring for a circuit board, a fastening member for transmitting the vibration of the motor to the case and fastening the motor the case, resulting in an increase in the number of parts. Further, an assembly cost for them is required, which is an obstacle to a reduction in cost.
Further, the specifications for the two or more motors, which generate different vibrating conditions, differ, and the specifications for the eccentric weights also differ, so that the number of parts increases, making it further difficult to achieve a reduction in cost.
Furthermore, in such a construction, a space for accommodating a motor is required, and the weight of the motors and eccentric weights make up a considerable proportion, so that it is difficult to achieve a reduction in the size and weight of the controller, and there is a possibility of the operability of the controller deteriorating.
Further, when the controller is provided with other functions to realize a multi-function system, the motor accommodating space makes up a large proportion in the volume of the controller, so that it is difficult to realize such a system.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problems. The present invention aims to achieve the following objectives.
(a) To achieve a reduction in the number of parts;
(b) To achieve a reduction in the size and weight of the controller;
(c) To achieve a reduction in the size and weight of the vibration generator;
(d) To achieve a reduction in production cost;
(e) To achieve a reduction in the kinds of parts;
(f) To facilitate the realization of a multi-function system; and
(g) To improve the operability of the controller.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided, in accordance with the present invention, an input device (controller) for inputting signals to a game apparatus using a computer, the input device comprising a vibration generating means for imparting vibration to this input device, wherein the vibration condition of the vibration generating means can be set in accordance with the frequency.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a vibration generating means whose vibrating condition can be set in correspondence with the frequency, so that it is possible to generate two or more kinds of vibrating condition in correspondence with the frequency. Thus, there is no need to provide separate vibration generating means in correspondence with the vibrating conditions, whereby it is possible to achieve a reduction in the number of parts and a reduction in the size and weight of the controller (input device), and facilitate the realization of a multi-function system by accommodating constructions for other functions in the space in the controller, thereby improving the operability of the controller.
In the present invention, the vibration generating device (the vibration generating means) comprises a rotation shaft which is rotated, and an eccentric weight mounted to the rotation shaft such that the eccentric condition can be set in accordance with the speed (frequency) of the rotations shaft, and this eccentric weight comprises a stationary weight mounted to the rotation shaft with its eccentric state being fixed, and a movable weight whose eccentric position can move radially outward from the center of rotation and radially inward in correspondence with increase and decrease in the frequency, wherein the movable weight protrudes at an angle with respect to the rotation shaft outward from the center of rotation opposite to the eccentric direction of the stationary weight, and is connected to the forward end of a spring member whose angle with respect to the rotation shaft is variable.
In the vibration generating device (vibration generating means) of the present invention, when the rotation shaft is rotated vibration is generated since the stationary weight is eccentric. Further, when the speed (frequency) of the rotation shaft is increased, the spring member undergoes elastic deformation due to the centrifugal force applied to the movable weight, and the movable weight moves radially outward from the center or rotation; the eccentric conditions of the stationary weight and the movable weight cancel each other out, generating a vibration with low amplitude, whereby it is possible to generate two or more kinds of vibrating conditions in accordance with the frequencies, thereby realizing a multi-function system in the vibration generating device, achieving a reduction in the size and weight of the device, improving the operability of the device and achieving a reduction in production cost. Further, there is no need to provide separate vibration generating means in correspondence with the vibration conditions, whereby it is possible to reduce the number of parts, and achieve a reduction in the size and weight of the controller (input device); by accommodating a multi-function construction in the space in the controller, the realization of a multi-function system is facilitated, and the operability of the controller can be improved, making it possible to reduce the kinds of parts and achieve a reduction in production cost.